


Didn't Go There

by fragments_and_pieces



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragments_and_pieces/pseuds/fragments_and_pieces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caboose and Donut switch armor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Go There

“Caboose,” Wash called as the younger Blue hurried past him, and excited grin on his face and something tucked under his arm. He halted, swiveling around and look at Wash expectantly.

"Yes?"

"Look, I don’t mind if you go to Red Base, just maybe let me know next time-"

"I didn’t go there today," Caboose interrupted, shaking his head.

Wash looked puzzled. “But Sarge said he saw you…?”

Caboose stared at him, blinking as he processed the information. He seemed to suddenly remember something. “Oh, oh! Me and Donut switched armor today!” he told Wash excitedly, beaming.

"Donut and I," Tucker corrected sourly from the couch, clearly still upset from the argument he and Wash had gotten in earlier. Caboose turned to look at Tucker, and Wash glared, but the man did not take his own eyes off of the book he was reading, ignoring them.

Caboose turned back to Wash. “Donut and I,” he said slowly, “switched armor!” The rest was hurried, and he was grinning again, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"You switched armor with Donut?" Wash repeated uncertainly. Caboose bobbed his head quickly. "So, where’s Donut’s armor then? You’re not wearing it."

"Oh," Caboose said, scratching his head, "it didn’t fit. But the helmet does! Look!" He removed the object from under his arm, Donut’s helmet, and thrust it towards Wash's chest. Wash smiled, gently pushing it back towards the younger man.

"That’s nice, Caboose."

Caboose nodded excitedly. “I know!” He shoved the helmet on, managing to put it on the right way, and adjusted it. After a moment, he whispered, “It smells like flowers in here!” The awe was clear in his voice.

Wash patted his shoulder. “Just don’t forget to get your armor back before the end of the day, alright? And make sure you give Donut’s back to him.”

"Okay!" Caboose replied before happily bouncing off. The room was silent after he left.

"Y’know," Wash said, moving to sit beside Tucker on the couch, "we should switch armor sometime, confuse the reds."

Tucker glanced up, one eyebrow arched. “I think Caboose would be more confused than the reds.”

Wash chuckled and leaned back. “Yeah, probably.”

Tucker shook his head and returned to his book. “Dork.”

Wash grinned.


End file.
